Концепция "городской герильи": RAF
Предыдущая: Концепция "городской герильи": опыт Бразилии Как я бы понимаю опыт RAF (резюме): #Полу-вооруженное сопротивление (поджог универмага) #Тюрьма, похищение из нее (Баадер, Майнхоф) #Тренировки в арабском лагере # Вооруженные нападения и ограбления (военные базы США в Германии, капиталистические монополии) #Арест, тюрьма, попытки вырвать их из тюрьмы, убийство германскими властями. Александр Тарасов считает , что RAF хотели обратить внимание германского общества на фашистский характер государства, но общество испугалось, не последовало за RAF, не встало в массе на путь вооруженного Сопротивления, и следовательно обрекло группу Баадер-Майнхоф на поражение. Почему собственно такая бланкистская стратегия должна была привести общество к вооруженной борьбе с государством? Запал отдельных революционеров - как то было с "Народной Волей" в России в 1880-х - не приводит к массовому восстанию. Они лишь погибают. Сами RAF писали в 1971 г.: "If it is incorrect to demoralize the revolutionary forces by underestimating them, it’s equally incorrect to push them into confrontations that can only lead to defeat." Итак, они совершили ошибку, толкнув самих себя на конфронтацию, которая по любым военно-политическим расчетам (силы полиции и силы "партизан", настроения в западно-германском обществе, настроения у других радикальных левых, например во Франции) должна была привести к их поражению. К протестам - пусть даже сильным, с баррикадами - тогда были готовы многие. К вооруженной борьбе, к социальной революции - нет. Ради чего погибли лучшие дети Германии - члены RAF? За какую цель они боролись? Они часто цитировали Мао, но маоизм - это китайская форма сталинизма, бонапартизм в революции. Советская или китайская форма общества уже давно показали свое фиаско. Но что взамен могут "левые" предложить? Википедия пишет: "После захвата активистами РАФ посольства ФРГ в Стокгольме Герберт Маркузе, чьи идеи самым непосредственным образом повлияли на студенческие движения, в интервью каналу ARD на вопрос, может ли РАФ призвать его в свои ряды и действуют ли террористы из глубоких политических убеждений, ответил: «Я до сих пор считаю себя марксистом. Марксизм отвергает террор… индивидуальный или террор группы… как средство революционной борьбы. Если смотреть субъективно на деятельность РАФ, то можно прийти к выводу, что террористы считают свои действия политическими заявлениями. Если же смотреть объективно, то это совсем не так. В случае, если политическая акция влечёт за собой смерть невинных, то политическая акция, в её субъективном понимании, перестаёт быть таковой и превращается в преступление» Однако, марксизм не отвергает террор. На террор белых красные ответили террором, в ходе гражданской войны в России в 1918-1921 гг. Отвергается нецелесообразный террор, террор который не служит революции, т.е. поднятию сознания масс, не защищает революцию, уничтожает ее активных членов, как то сделали РАФовцы. RAF надеялись, что их борьба сможет объединить низовые массовые организации, вокруг их центра. Они писали в своем основном програмном документе : "Under the existing conditions in the Federal Republic and West Berlin, we doubt it will be possible to create a strategy to unify the working class or to create an organization that could simultaneously express and initiate the necessary unifying process. We doubt that the unity of the socialist intelligentsia and the proletariat can be “molded out of” the political programs or the declarations coming from the proletarian organizations... We believe that without a revolutionary initiative, without the practical revolutionary intervention of the vanguard, the socialist workers and intellectuals, and without concrete anti-imperialist struggle, there will be no unifying process. Unity can only be created through the common struggle of the conscious section of the working class and the intellectuals, one which they do not stage-manage, but which they model, or else it will not happen at all". Этого не произошло, и для этого не было предпосылок. Предпосылки для революции - в начале 20 века, когда еще не было "глобализации", не было информационной экономики - описал Лев Троцкий . Но сегодня эти условия для революции уже другие... Верным в концепции RAF остается пожалуй необходимость комбинировать легальную и нелегальную работу, политическую и военную подготовку, организацию. Один из фильмов о RAF - фильм сделанный в Германии, и потому не критикующий германскую систему - это "The Baader-Meinhof Komplex" , 2008. Category:К уставу революционера Category:Социалистические-коммунистические организации Category:Социально-политические революции